


势均力敌（all）

by AArcTa



Category: A3!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 10





	势均力敌（all）

万里蹲在巷口的一块残砖上，一只野猫气势汹汹地踱到他面前，嗷呜一声，被强占它地盘的家伙用一条小鱼干收买，缩着爪子在他脚边趴下来。  
无数的人从他身边走过，穿初中制服的情侣，挺着肚腹的醉酒男，拽着导盲犬的老人。许多人因他的脸多看他一眼，而后又看看悬在他头上情人旅店艳俗的灯牌，最终带着五味杂陈的表情离开。  
“嗒”，分针指北。  
“完成了。”万里将填好的数独纸扔给旁边蹲着的一群小孩子，收获一箩筐过于夸张的惊叹之词。他抖了抖手指，打发走叽叽喳喳的萝卜头们，伸长一条腿，从裤兜里摸出手机。  
姿势着实不雅。  
不过他不怎么在意，比起这个，还是迟到更令人窝火。  
电话过了很久才接通，万里语气不善：“我早到了，你在哪？”  
那头压着声音，像是在回避什么。  
“有事，今天不去了。我一小时前给你留了言。”  
万里把手机拿开，翻了翻信箱。来自兵头的未读信息像一团棉絮堵在他喉咙，他骂不出声，只能憋着生气。  
“房费不能退。”  
“挂我的账，”电话那头回复地干净利落，“或者，你随便找个人。”  
“呵——”  
万里掐断了通话。

野猫叼走了塑料袋里最后一条小鱼干，万里把宝座还给它，走进旅店。他低着头摆弄手机，手指在屏幕上划来划去。直到排在前面的人办好手续上楼去，他才慢吞吞地挪到前面。  
万里把房卡扔到前台，"207，不住了。"  
"哦。"前台是个圆脸小哥，没精打采的，黑眼圈极重。他把房卡扔进抽屉，转过头继续盯屏幕，见万里还没走，露出一副看不惯穷酸高中生的不屑表情，从抽屉里摸出一把东西扔出来。  
几只散装避孕套，一瓶便携装润滑剂。  
"房费不退。"小哥不耐烦地说。  
"给个袋子啊。这怎么拿？"万里愣了愣，觉得能少亏一点算一点，干脆收下。只不过他穿连帽卫衣，没有口袋。  
对方掀起眼皮扫他一眼："你没兜吗？放帽子里呗。"  
"谁会把这玩意儿放帽子里啊？你会吗？"  
"会啊。"小哥一脸坦然，"我不想拿手里。"  
"······"

万里把钱包钥匙放进帽子，誊出裤兜。他往巷子外走，小瓶子硌着大腿，每走一步就往上滑一下，为了防止它掉出来，万里只好一直插着兜。旅店正好在大街的中点处，出了巷口往左或往右都一样，步行两百米，各到一个十字路口，再往北走过一个街区，就到天鹅绒南路。  
当初选定这间旅店正是看中这点，他和十座谁也不愿意迁就对方，多走一步多花一分钟都要计较。  
和十座的炮友关系起源于一场全团的庆功宴。那天所有人都喝了酒，年长的喝洋酒，小朋友喝果酒，他们几个踩在不上不下的年纪，就抱着骰子拼生啤。一场下来，有人喝吐了，有人喝哭了，有人喝到了床上去，比如他。  
和十座。  
人在清醒的时候是很难揣摩醉酒失智时的想法的。事后万里坐在满床狼藉里和十座干瞪眼，连空气里都流动着困惑的气息。两人尴尬了很长一段时间，见面都混混沌沌的，说话也对不上调。万里一直想刨出个所以然来，毕竟这件事太玄幻了，他可不相信酒后乱性那一套，他哪有那么饥渴，乱性乱到十座床上去。后来他又故意将自己喝得半醉，回到宿舍，十座看他两眼，好像就灌醉了他剩下的一半理智，等他再醒来，又是一身青青紫紫。再看一眼身边躺着的人，似乎也没好到哪里去。  
时间无法逆转，身体的契合逐渐消磨了心里的别扭。次数多了，两人对这件事的态度逐渐暧昧起来，只当彼此帮忙解决生理需求，这样一想，也没有什么过不去的。宿舍隔音不好，洗被子也不太方便，于是他们找了个不远的小旅馆，想做的时候直接约在外面，做完潇洒走人，还能在楼下补个餐，剧团排练学校点名都不耽误。他俩抱着把对方当按摩棒的心思，在床上省了不少心思，爽了彼此都好，痛了就以牙还牙对付回去，十回有九身上都凄惨一片。  
知道的是上床，不知道的以为他俩约架了。当然，他俩这事做得偷摸，所以大家都以为他俩是打架，不时还得接受团里前辈的教育。  
他们不交流，不温柔，不抱在一起睡。  
他们做爱，但不谈爱，也不懂爱。

但爽约是不可原谅的，无理由的爽约罪加一等。

万里坐在面馆里，化怒气为食欲，大口大口地吸面。面馆就在巷口左手边，另一侧是一间甜点坊，他和十座每次从旅店出来，各走一方，填饱肚子后一个往东一个往西，二十分钟后在宿舍门口见面。要是周围有熟人，便假装偶遇说句“好巧”，要是没有，就当不认识一样，一前一后地走进屋子，一个打游戏，一个搜刮冰箱。  
万里喝完碗里最后一口辣汤，背上和额头都在冒汗，他挺喜欢这种出汗的感觉，因此始终无法理解十座的胃。怎么会有人喜欢全糖的奶茶？就连高中女生都只会矜持地要半糖好么。万里把零钱放到桌面上，走到门口才发现天色沉沉。他忘记了帽子里还有东西，抬手一拉，钥匙钱包浇了他一脑袋。蹲下去捡东西的工夫，雨点就由疏渐密地砸了下来。  
趁雨还没大，他往杂货铺跑去，途中经过甜点坊，往玻璃橱窗里瞟了一眼，鬼使神差地进了店。万里很少去正经的甜点店，他不嗜甜，除了在宿舍接受监督和臣的投喂，自己最多在学校小卖部买袋装面包，还得挑肉松味的，要是没有，他宁愿吃馒头。面对琳琅的甜品，他明显有些不知所措，最终在店员的推荐下购买了一块新品西点。他端着托盘小心翼翼地坐下，费了好大一番工夫，才用小匙稳稳当当地把枫糖草莓送入口。草莓上沾了奶油，奇怪的口感令他彻底打消了继续吃下去的打算。他看了看店内的其他客人，实在难以想象一脸杀气的兵头坐在一群穿洋裙的小姑娘中吃蛋糕的场景是有多惊心动魄。  
最终他带走了剩下的蛋糕，又额外买了一份大的磅蛋糕，价格不便宜，店员眉开眼笑地借给他一把雨伞，对他说“欢迎再来”。万里拎着蛋糕盒头也不回地走了出去。

雨天的宿舍人挺多，万里把大蛋糕放到餐桌上，臣便张罗着准备下午茶，为了表示感谢，特地问他要红茶还是咖啡。万里兴致缺缺，说自己吃过了，让臣自己定。他回到房间，把打包带回来的蛋糕放到床头，他知道十座一定会吃的，那个人对甜点来者不拒，也不提倡浪费食物。这算是万里在他身上找到的为数不多的闪光点了。  
万里简单冲了澡，将润湿的衣物换下来扔进洗衣机，脏衣篮里有两件兵头的体恤，他顺手捡起来扔进去，刚要放洗涤剂，忽然瞥到墙上的内务排期表，今天轮到十座洗衣服。他麻利地把衣服捞出来，全部扔进了脏衣篮，又回房搜刮了一圈，找出一条穿过一次的睡裤一并扔进去。衣服不用洗了他反而没事做，躺在床上听了一会儿广播，听到至回来了，连忙翻出游戏机凑了过去，连吃晚饭都没出来。  
至把饭菜放到他手边，坐到地毯上：“你生谁的气呢？”  
万里盯着屏幕，揪着一个紫毛怪杀红了血，“啊？没生气。”  
至趁加载地图的时间从万里手中抢过手柄，把他赶到旁边吃饭，“吃完自己拿下去，吃快点还能赶上臣洗碗。”  
“昨天就是臣哥洗的，怎么今天又是他？”  
“本来是十座吧，他好像有事请假了。”  
万里本来还想问点什么，但至已经切换为游戏模式，似乎已经对谈话有些不耐烦，他便没再问，心不在焉地数米粒。  
“欲言又止的眼神比真正说话还令人窝火啊，有什么就说。”至抽空看了他一眼。  
“至哥，你被人放过鸽子吗？”  
“经常。”  
“经、经常？”  
“啊，这种事很平常吧。讨厌的社会人就是这样，你永远不知道你的重要级在别人日程表上是多少。”  
所以这实际上是重要级的问题吗？万里似懂非懂，好像觉得很对，但又觉得把社会人的定律放到别人身上有些欠妥当。他纠结了一会儿，  
问道，“至哥，别人放你鸽子你会生气吗？”  
“我？我不生气。”  
万里不信。  
“对我来说，游戏最重要。生活里有人放我鸽子我就回家打游戏呗，游戏里爽约倒是难以原谅，所以我一般单机。”  
万里懂了，要么别在意，要么管好自己。

他洗好碗又钻到至房间，俩人闷头刷副本到凌晨，直到觉得眼睛酸得不行了，才起身回屋。  
雨不知什么时候又下大了，万里摸黑开门，卫生间的灯亮着，但没听见水声，也不知道在折腾什么。万里走到床边，床头的蛋糕盒没动，他打开盒子用手指挖了一块放进嘴里，太甜了，甜到他胃里翻江倒海不是滋味。他感到奇怪，刚刚还好好的，怎么一进到这间屋子，肚子里那点火气就蹭蹭地往上冒，烧到胃，燎到喉咙，火星正好撞到甜糖，熏他颠头倒向。  
都怪他。  
都怪他，爽约还爱吃糖，是上辈子欠了他还是怎么，处处都要和自己不对盘。  
万里蹭地站起来，怒气冲冲地打开浴室门。十座已经很习惯他这种不敲门行为，只是转头看了他一眼，便继续整理裤链，什么也不打算说的样子，走到洗手台前洗手。浴室本就窄小，十座这么一站，万里不得不往后退一小步，他当然是不满，抬眼恶狠狠地看向镜子，正好撞上十座的视线。十座很敏锐地捕捉到他的敌意，他还在困惑，但眼神已经条件反射地凶了回去，等他回过神来，身后的活火山已经爆发了。  
“摄津，下午······”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“？！”十座哪里知道这人突然上手，自己的背部暴露在对方面前，身体慢了一拍，在做出防御之前，他直接被万里反扣着手按在了洗手台上。  
万里下死手，十座挣了两下没挣脱，他稳了稳气息，估算着万里脚的位置，发出最后警告，“松手。”  
他没料到万里摁他的手果然松了些力，于是也软了写口气，剑拔弩张的气氛缓和了些。他正要直起身子，腰上一凉，一只冰冷的手伸了进来，揪着他的裤腰往下拽。十座连忙伸手去捉那只作怪的手，吼道，“喂！”  
他吼也无济于事，毕竟人还被万里圈着。万里挟着他的腰，一手扯开他的裤子，一手在洗漱台上摸索着，接着，冰冰凉凉的液体倒在了他的后腰，顺着股缝往下滑。万里把瓶子扔在洗手池，誊出一只手去解自己的裤子，就这么一松手的空档，被十座踹了一下膝盖骨，他腿一软，被十座揪着头发“砰”地一声摁在淋浴间的玻璃上。  
他感觉额头上一阵钝痛，肯定撞红了。  
正好他自己刚刚松开裤头，拉扯间已经往下滑了不少，十座反手在自己后腰抹了一手的润滑剂，就这么直接往万里后面捅。万里攥着他手腕让他滚，反倒被十座抓着手指一起往身体里送。万里抗拒着，不乐意，不情愿，他还被十座摁着脑袋，半边脸压在玻璃上，嘴里发出动物示警一样的低吼。十座摁着他脑袋的手往下移，小臂横压着他的肩，这下万里能出声了，但整个上半身却被板得死死的，他破口大骂，“你他妈松开，今天要么你撅着屁股给老子上，要么咱俩打一架！你想上老子？做梦！”  
他正叫嚣着，屁股一凉，十座直接把他裤子扒了。  
“就这么想当我春梦对象？”十座往他屁股上抽了两巴掌，没把人抽老实，他欺身上去，万里的手隔在两人中间疯狂捣乱，揪着他的耻毛乱拽。十座抬起腿顶了他一下，手绕到前面掐着万里下身，将万里的手段加倍奉还。万里被弄得涨得不行，又嫌弃十座手活太差，“你不会就、就给老子撒手，我自己来！”  
他拍开万里的手自己动作，顾前不顾后，正到关键时候，后面一紧，十座挤了进去 ，差点没给他直接刺激射了。万里心里膈应，身体不配合，这个姿势本就不好做，他一反抗两人都难受。十座捞着他的腰往后退了点，按着万里的后颈将他的上半身往下压，万里只能双手撑着玻璃以防脚滑。他整个人快折成直角了，十座掰着他的大腿，看他站不稳，干脆将他的腿提起来。猛然的悬空让万里很紧张，他不得不手臂用力攀着玻璃，缩紧屁股，一切附着点都不敢放过。他真是恨死了这肌肉反应，明明摔一跤还更好过！  
“我自己站！”万里蹬腿，十座没理他，他勾着脚踹了几下，喘气的声音变了，腰也塌下去。十座伸手往他肚子一摸，黏糊糊的。  
十座从他身体里退出来，踩掉万里脚踝上挂着的内裤，说，“你就是欠。”  
他站到马桶前给自己打，万里裸着下半身看他，看着看着火气又上来了，他还惦念着人家的屁股呢。  
万里在自己腿间抹了一把，湿答答的手指直接往十座屁股里塞。十座这回没揍他，伸手拨了拨万里刚射过一回有些软垂的性器，说，“就这？”  
万里今晚明显是对他发火，十有八九就是因为下午的事。十座觉得虽然没看到留言也不能怪自己，但总归有自己一份责任在，因此觉得给万里折腾一回也没什么。当然，这是万里挑衅之前的事，现在，他只想把这个人做死在床上。  
万里手指还在往里面伸，他冷笑，“老子就用手指也能让你爽得叫爸爸。”  
十座甩开他的手，转身掐住他的喉管，带着他走出浴室。两人踉跄着倒在万里床上，万里大叫，“滚！别脏了老子的床！”  
十座把他的腿折起来往两边打开，抬高他的下半身让他自己看，“人都脏成这样了还怕脏什么床。”  
他一边说着一边扶着性器往万里身体里送，润滑有些不够，他懒得去拿，揉着万里的臀肉让他放松。  
“又不是女人，再放松没润滑你也进不去。”  
“你再说一句我就直接插进去。”  
“你他妈脑子有病、啊——”万里瞪圆了眼，不可置信地看着两人结合的地方，白色奶油堆在后穴周围，十座每抽送一下，就带进去一些，就像……就像他的身体在吃奶油一样。  
万里震惊了，“你、你……”  
“我什么。”十座感觉滞涩感减缓，于是逐渐加快了速度，一次比一次用力。万里的话彻底被撞散了，他仰面躺在床上，揉弄自己的性器。十座跪在床上顶了一会儿，换了个姿势覆到万里身上，盯着他的脸插他，万里有些失神，张着嘴出气。十座看着他的舌，用手指挖了一块奶油送到万里口中，按住他的舌头让他咽。万里瞬间想起刚刚他在自己身后做的事，一阵恶心，他开始将口中的手指往外顶，刚推出去，又被压了回来，这回不是手指，而是同样柔软高热的舌。  
十座在吻他。  
虽然有些难以置信，但万里确认，他和十座接吻了。  
这个吻生于情欲，却没有那么重的情色意味。十座的舌退到齿列之外，轻轻碰他的虎牙，他的嘴唇上还沾有甜腻的奶油，现在一一被十座吻干净。万里的手摸到十座的颈，喉结在他掌心滚动，他皱着眉，想告诉十座他讨厌这样。讨厌甜点，讨厌亲吻，讨厌被放鸽子。  
因为他没有那么喜欢玩游戏，他不能很好的管住自己。他会计较，会不满，会嫉妒，他有一颗争强好胜的心。  
他不允许有人将他拆碎了又弃之不理，他不允许有人吻了他又去爱别人。他霸道、不讲理，毫不遮掩自己的恶劣脾性，难道十座看不懂吗？他怎么还敢来吻他！  
“我很贪的你不知道吗？”万里警告他。  
“我知道，从第一天见到你就知道。”  
十座加深了这个吻，献祭一般地将唇舌交给他，万里掌握了主动权，啃咬着，吸吮着，身体扭动，让快感蓄积。  
他感到畅快，也许谈不上满意，但至少此刻是得意的。他们之间没有办法谈爱，只有裹着虚假友谊的占有欲和征服欲。他们是不同种族的野物，厮混在一起，要做对方的王。  
夜雨时缓时疾下了大半夜，树影和人影飘摇着，颤动着，像乱谱的琴曲。万里睡在自己狼藉的床上，身后是他伤敌一千自损八百换来的猎物，他的猎物此刻正在舔舐他的肩膀，恭顺又暧昧。  
他的猎物说，“你怎么知道我梦里有你。”  
（fin.)


End file.
